Really?
by midnightmelodies
Summary: Its a twilight,Maximum ride, and mortal instruments series crossover. I'm not really good at summeries and theres only so much i can fit in this dinky box and i usually write quite a bit.
1. chapter1

**Ok for anyone who has read this story this is just what I had as the first three chapters but is now 1 big very bad chapter because I'm trying to organize everything :[**

Will my life ever cease to suck? I thought to myself as I flew towards Forks Washington, the smallest, freakiest, yet somehow normal town in America. I was heading to Forks to get away from the erasers and I really wanted a hot shower. Forks was the only place I could go and be promised some kind of safety with the closest thing to a family I had ever had, the Cullens. The Cullens accepted me as a shadow hunter, mutant bird freak but I guess people that aren't supposed to exist might get along. I was nervous to see my family especially Edward, we had been going out for awhile but then he got way too over protective and was being a jerk so I broke up with him and then left, or at least that's what I would tell friends if I had any what really happened was he got really weird and then broke up with me for no apparent reason. That was two years ago now I'm seventeen and I'm going back because I need a place to hide for about a week while I completely heal so I can fight the robot erasers that the school keeps sending after me. I don't know why the school wants me now, they had backed off for awhile but they were at it again they just can't leave me alone. I heard there were 6 other kids like me, sometimes I wish the robot erasers would all go after them so I could have some peace but that never happens those kids get it so easy compared to me I mean I had to find a way out of the school on my own when they were pretty much carried out but I kinda feel bad when I wish my bad luck upon others so I usually don't think like that. I kept complaining to myself the whole way to the Cullen's home.

When I landed I was tackled into a hug by no other than Alice a small pixie like girl then in a few seconds Alice was pulled off me then I was enveloped in a huge bear hug and squeezed so tight "Emmet I can't breathe" I said in a strangled voice.

"oh sorry I'm just so excited to see you and if you visited more often I wouldn't have to hug you so tight" Emmet said with a chuckle.

After that the rest of my family came to greet me, Esme gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek it looked like if she could cry she would have. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle just hugged me lightly. I was surprised that there was nothing awkward about being around Edward and I was so happy to see my family I could cry but I didn't because it just wasn't me.

After everyone said hello they took me inside the house where a massive plate of warm food was waiting for me, one of the great advantages of having a psychic best friend.

It had been a week since I had arrived at the Cullen's house we were playing an intense game of wii tennis it was Emmet and I against Rosalie and Alice when Alice started having a vision and before anyone could ask what she had seen her and Edward had dragged me outside in time to see 6 bird kids land in their yard. The bird kids didn't seem to notice us until the one that seemed to be the youngest turned around and glared at Alice and said "we're not wearing nice clothes because we're on the run all the time and we need clothes that will hide our wings and keep us warm"

To which Alice replied "its not nice to read peoples minds without permission if you keep it up you'll regret it just ask Edward" nodding towards Edward.

The girl looked to him and after a few second burst out laughing then suddenly stopped and turned to Alice with a look of disbelief on her face. When I had heard the girl laughing I knew that Edward had told the girl about the time that Alice had got him to school in a mini skirt, bright red pumps, and a belly shirt. After a few seconds and a silent conversation I heard the girl that looked to be my age say "up and away?"

I really needed to talk to them because as far as I knew they were the only people that were somewhat like me… well in the part bird department at least so before they could even take off I screamed "STOP!!!"

The girl that I guessed to be the leader turned around and said "why should we?" that's when I let my wings out, and once they saw my wings I knew I had their attention.

I brought the bird kids inside and introduced my family to them and they told us their names were Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman (Gazy), and Angel. They seemed really surprised to see another bird kid so I guessed they had never head about me and my suspicion was confirmed when Nudge asked "so if you're just a bird kid like us how come you didn't leave with us?'

I replied "well I'm not exactly like you I'm a shadow hunter as well and before you ask I don't really know what a shadow hunter is I just know that I am one because I talked to my mom a long time ago and she told and I also have this mark on my right hand that all shadow hunters get when they're born or at least that's what my mom said. My mom said if I have this mark and I actually find a shadow hunter they'll know I am one so I've been looking for them for awhile. Anyway I was kept at the school for more testing I guess because I'm special but I got out on my own and I got over the fact that you guys got a family before I found mine so don't worry I'm not planning to hurt anyone anymore."

"Well and we thought our lives were sucky and weird but you seem to have achieved a whole new level on the shity life meter" said max.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it" I said thinking about the fact that the only thing close to a family I had were a bunch of vampires.

"wait what do you mean by that?' asked angel

Then Fang said "how can Edward read Angels mind?" and I had thought he couldn't speak because that was the first thing I had heard him say I mean Max introduced him but I guess he could speak.

While I was thing about Fangs lack of talking Emmet happily shouted "Wow! It speaks! And Edward can read everyone's mind except for Bella's because we're vampires" well that was Emmet getting straight to the point without even thinking I wondered what he used his brain for I'd have to ask Edward sometime.

"ha ha very funny," said Iggy, "now really what are you guys? Are you other experiments?"

"We really are vampires and this idio-" Rosalie didn't finish her sentence because she noticed Alice staring off blankly and then when Alice's vision ended Rose said "Alice what did you see?"

Alice's grin got huge then she said oh nothing but lets get these dirty bird kids rooms and hot showers" Alice said as she grabbed angel and Nudge's hands and led them to one of the many guest rooms motioning for the rest of them to follow.

Once the other kids were out of earshot I asked Edward what Alice saw and he said, "Well Alice and Rose won't be playing Bella Barbie when they have three new bird kids to torture and also Rose Alice says to bring all of your makeup stuff into her bathroom."

I laughed evilly and then said "I kinda feel bad for the poor suckers but I've had enough of Bella Barbie." then added "Hey Emmet, Jasper you guys ready for me to kick your sorry butts at every wii game you own?"

And before I knew I had been grabbed and slung over Emmet's shoulder as he raced to the living room to play wii and he said, "you could only beat me in your dreams"

As we kept playing games I found out Emmet and Jasper were pretty good and Fang, Iggy, and Gazy joined us but Jasper was the over all champ but stilled owned everyone at guitar hero.

**A few weeks later**

I had been constantly questioning the flock for the past week trying to figure out what I was and they had told me a lot like all of them had weird powers and stuff. They also told me about Jeb the scientist that had helped them escape the school and then turned his back on them and now he was Max's dad or something. It all seemed really complicated and kinda made me glad that I had been ditched at the school while they were being lied to.

For almost every question I asked about them they had one about me or the Cullens. That's about how it went all week until Max came into the living room where everyone was watching X-Men and said, "we have to go to New York."

"why?" I asked.

"I don't know but the voice is telling me to go there and I think I'm supposed to bring you with me and maybe some of the Cullens too," she said. And when max said the voice told her she was referring to the voice in her head that doesn't belong to her so I guess I met my match for crazy and I see fairies.

That's when Alice came downstairs with 9 backpacks ready to go and said "come on you guys we're going to New York and its gonna be great!!"

"Wait why only nine packs?" asked nudge

"Because you, Angel, Gazy, Esme, and Carlisle are staying here silly," Alice said as if everyone had already known that.

"But that's not fair I want to come too," said Gazy "I wanna go with Emmet!" since he had come here Gazy had really looked up to Emmet and had pretty much stayed with Rose and Emmet the whole time, they didn't mind though because Rose loved taking care of him.

After that was said something that I thought would never happen ever did, Emmet said "Well I think that 9 people is kinda conspicuous so Rose and I could stay here and you know help out Esme and Carlisle."

I was astounded that Emmet would ever back down from an adventure but I'm guessing that this was somewhat for Roses benefit because she loved taking care of the younger kids. After it was decided that Alice, Jasper, Edward, Max, Fang, and I would be going an everyone else was staying we were off.

**Well that was the first chapter pretty boring I know but I promise it will get better so don't worry!! Oh yeah and if I didn't make it clear Bella is a bird kid. And sorry that this story is being messed with :[**

**~MidnightMelodies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok don't celebrate I'm not dead yet :[**

**Well here's the second chapter I lost the beginning of it so I'm improvising if someone doesn't follow feel free to yell at me!**

We had made it to New York and had been wandering around for about a week when Alice had a vision of us going into an old dilapidated church where so us flying kids had been looking for it from the sky. After about 2 hours of searching we were standing on the doorstep. We didn't really know what to do because it was just an old run down church and we didn't know if we should just go in or knock but we chose the first option.

When we went inside it most defiantly did not look like a abandoned church should it was really nice actually and there was a cat sitting in front of us. Suddenly the cat started walking off and then stopped and waited for us to figure out that the cat wanted us to follow it.

The cat eventually brought us to a very large library where there were five people waiting for us four seemed to all be related with their striking blue eyes and dark hair but the fifth had brownish blond hair and his eyes had golden flecks in them. 

The woman seemed to want to get right to business and asked, "why are you here?" then thought for a moment and added, "what are you guys too since you're obviously not human?"

Alice decided that she would explain our difficult situation telling them about me being a shadow hunter and none of us really knowing what one was and how my mom was some evil scientist type thing. Alice also failed to mention that her, Jasper, and Edward were vampires and decided to pass themselves off as more bird kids.

After the long explanation the woman asked, "how did you find us?'

Alice then made up some baloney about me somehow sensing that I would find people somewhat like me here but the way she presented it she almost had me convinced but more importantly the lady who still hadn't told us her name was almost convinced.

Or so we thought "well you are a very good story teller but we want to see this girl, you said she had a tattoo like thing on her right hand correct?" Alice nodded, "well then lets see it."

I was then pushed to the front of our small group and all eyes were on me and I hated all the attention. I pulled the sleeve to my oversized hoodie up to show the five people my mark and they all gasped and the woman said, "well I guess you are. I am Maryse. This is my husband Robert," she said gesturing to the man standing to her left. Maryse then looked to the kids that seemed to be our age and said, "We have business to attend to and I trust that you guys will be able to handle whatever these people came here looking for and we will be gone for awhile I expect everyone to be alive when we get back," and then she was off. The fact that it didn't even phase her that she had just met a bunch of mutants astounded me.

Everyone stood there awkwardly for a few moments when the boy with the blondish hair said, "I'm Jace. These are Isabelle and Alec if you can't figure out who is who you'll have to ask them. Now who are you guys?" he seemed really cocky and self assured.

We all introduced ourselves.

Isabelle asked the question that I figured was on all of their minds, "so can we see your wings?" the question was directed at me so I let my light brown wings free. 

They all seemed really shocked like they thought I was lying and just stared at me until a small girl with orange hair in braids came running in out of breath and said, "sorry I'm late Simon couldn't give me a ride your constant texts seemed urgent with all those exclamation points so I ran most of the way here. What did I miss?" Jace, Alec, and Isabelle all looked over at me with my wings out at the same time and the girls jaw hit the floor. But she quickly recovered and said well more like yelled, "damn I'm gonna kill someone I always miss the huge explanations and am like three chapters behind everyone!!"

That's when Iggy found it necessary to say, "do you guys have a kitchen here I'm hungry and If we have to explain Bella's life story again I want food," Max, Fang and I mumbled our agreement.

The people that didn't know how much we had to eat looked at us oddly and then lead us to the kitchen where Max gave Iggy the run down of where everything was and got to work. Alec was watching Iggy nervously when Edward said, "at first I didn't really get why they let the blind guy cook but I guess he's good at it and the rest of them suck but you don't have to worry he won't burn this place down anyways if he were going to burn this place he would use a much different method" we all started giggling having learned that Iggy enjoyed making explosives.

Iggy made five huge pizzas which led to us having to explain how we need to eat a lot and that four of the pizzas were for Iggy, Max, Fang, and me and the last one was for everyone else.

When we were done eating everyone was on the same page and seemed to be comfortable with each other. Everyone that slept was going to bed and those that didn't sleep pretended to go to bed.

Before I went to sleep I was thinking about what had happened that day and how Jace was going to explain to me what a shadow hunter was and show me some things. Also I thought about how I noticed that Alec and Edward were really getting along well but I didn't think anything of it then.

**Well there's chapter two still pretty boring I know. ****This is important I kinda lost the rest of the story and I don't really remember much of what I wrote I have the general idea kinda but I'd really like some help and if anyone would be willing to help me with this story I'd be very grateful :]**

**~ MidnightMelodies**


End file.
